paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Lost Episode "Pups Life Lessons"
Let me start off by saying this. I really do enjoy the show Paw Patrol. I know, it's kinda weird , and a bit creepy, for an adult like myself to enjoy something that's more geared towards children, but I can't really help it. For me, these kind of shows are a rather refreshing escape from the stupid crap that shows on television now a days (I'm looking at you Breadwinners). With that being said, however, I do belive that there are some things in this world that do need more of a push, an edge, to really capture the real experiences of the real world. And I personally belive that children's television needs to be one of them. I honestly can't stand when children's shows downgrade and treat their viewers like idiots ( Dora the Explorer). This leads me to an episode of Paw Patrol that not only touched on this subject beautifully, but wound up getting banned by Nick Jr. for what it called "stepping out of line". Now, if you've came here to see any blood, gore, or swearing of any kind, then I recommend looking elsewhere. As this particular episode does not contain anything of the sort( the show would've been canceled in a heartbeat if something even remotely close to such material was even shown). This episode was called "Pups and Life Lessons". This episode was going to be more of a TV special for season one of the show, but due to Nick Jr's policies when making episodes, it was canceled before the episode was put on air. From what sources I could find, the episode was made to show the actual life and events of service people ( specifically Police Officers, Firefighters, Construction Workers, ect.). I managed to get in contact with a few of the animators of the show, and they told me what the episode would've shown, had it actually aired. The episode would begin with the typical Paw Patrol intro and music, pretty much the same theme from season one. After the intro, it would cut to the outside of the base, with all of the Pups playing ball with one another. Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble had green arm bands on their hind legs while Chase, Marshall, and Sky had none. This was obviously to determine who was who on each team. After about a few moments of playing, and cracking a few jokes at one another, all of the paw Patrol Pups collars flashed. Signaling that the where needed in the base from a mission. All if the Pups would then climb into the elevator, with the exception of Marshall who stumbled in after slipping on the ball that the other Pups where playing with, and make there way to the top of the base. Upon getting to said base, all the Pups would line up in their usual fashion, with Chase saying "Ready for action Rider, Sir." Rider would then be shown sitting on a chair, facing the Pups. He would then smile at them and say. "Pups, I have a surprise for you!" All of the Pups would then start to jump around with joy. Some of the Pups saying Rubble: Is it treats? Chase: Is it near gear? Sky: A new toy? Rider would then chuckle slightly, before saying "Not exactly Pups, but it is something a bit more interesting. " Rider would then walk over towards a door,and press a large red button. The door would then open revealing a heavy built, caucasion fireman, an african american police officer, a female construction worker, a muscular male Lifeguard, a female Pilot, and a Marine Biologist. With all these new characters shown, Rider would then say " I'd like you all to meet a few friends of mine. This is Police Chef Joshua, Fireman Mark, Construction Manager Amy, Lifeguard instructor Paul, and Dr.Mary." The Pups would then greet them politely, and then introduce themselves. Rider would then explain that all the Pups were going to hang out with these people for the day to experience a taste at what it's like to be in jobs that they work at and gain a bit more knowledge. Everyone cheers, with the exception of Chase, who looks more confused than excited. Ryder than notices this, and ask Chase what was the matter. To which, Chase would say "Nothing!" Ryder would then assign the Pups to their respective, albeit temporary, owners for the day. Chase was with the Police Officer, Rubble and Zuma where with the Construction worker, Marshall with the firefighter, Sky with the Pilot, Rocky with the Marine Biologist (ironically enough), and Zuma with the Lifeguard. The Pups would then be taken to the cars/trucks of the workers, and then be taken to where they were going to. Now, since the episode itself was rather long, I was given a small summary of each of the Pups (with the exception of Chase)and what they did at there jobs. Marshall- Taken to a fire house, and introduced to the rest of the crew. A few seconds into the shot, an alarm would go off and all of the Firefighters, including Marshall, would get into a firetruck and then go to a house that was slightly on fire with the family members all outside. The firetruck would then pull into the yard of the family and immediately go and tend to the fire. Marshall would then call out to his backpack for a hose that would then put out the flames in an instant. All of the Firefighters would then cheer for Marshall, and then head back to the firestation. Rubble and Zuma- Brought to a construction site where a house was being bulit. Once given directions, Rocky would then start building up the house at a breakneck speed while Rubble cleaned up the debris with a large bulldozer. This would end with the house being completely built. Sky- She would be brought to a large aircraft and taught how to control , as well as fly the plane. Rocky- Would be brought to an ocean deck with a submarine halfway submerged into the water. Of course, Rocky would be a bit freaked out about the water, but would soon, hesitantly, climb into the submarine. Upon entry, the Biologist would show Rocky the beauty of the sea, and the Marine life in it. This would soon cause Zuma to loose his fear of water and learn more about the ocean. Chase's part was a bit more unnerving, and slightly violent, that what the show would've normally portrayed. This of course was because Chase was the main focus of the episode. I guess I could see now why Nick Jr. canceled the episode's airing, but to me it was quite interesting to say the least. Chase would be sitting in the front passenger seat of the Police car, with Officer Joshua explaining a few things about the Police car and what it did, until the radio called in. The officer would then pick up, and was told about a bank robbery that was taking place at the Town's Bank. This would then involve Officer Joshua speeding down the street with a few Officers fallowing behind him. Upon arriving at the Bank, the officers, including Chase, would then get out of their cars and stand behind them. A few seconds later, a man with a black mask on walked out of the bank holding two money bags in one hand, and a baseball bat in the other. The chief would then yell into a megaphone saying " Put the money and bat down, put your hands on your head, and surrender." The robber would then laugh and scoff at them. Wich would prompt the officer to repeat the same message. This time, the robber would then flee the scene. Officer Joshua and Chase would then prosue the man while the other officers called for back up. Upon getting closers towards the robber, the robber would then swing his bat and hit Officer Joshua, rather hard I might add, in the head. Causing him to fall to the ground. Marshall would then see if the officer was okay, which besides a large bump on his head was fine. The robber would then laugh, until Chase caught him with a net from his backpack. This of course would not stop the robber, as he quickly got out of the net and make his way towards Chase at full force with the bat. Chae would then try to avoid the hit, until a slight bang sound was heard. Chase would then look at the now unmoving body of the robber with fear plastered on his face. Chase would then look at the officer, who would then say "He's fine, it's just rubber bullets." After the ordeal was over with, and the man was handcuffed and put in jail. All of the officers would then leave the scene. The officer, now supporting a large bandage around his head, would then look at Chase ( who had a very traumatized look on his face). "I'm sorry you had to see that Chase." The officer would say Chase would say nothing until the officer got back to the station. He would then take Chase into his office and talk with him about what had happened. He would then give a speech about how a cop has to do anything to protect the lives of innocent people and cops no matter what the cost. This of course would calm down Chase a bit, and the rest of the day was spent with some fun games and other activities with the other officers. The episode would conclude with all the Pups going back to the paw Patrol base and telling Rider what they all did, and what they learned. Rider would then thank the Crew who took the Pups in, and would congratulate the Pups for being good Pups today. The episode would then end with the normal credits and music. I was rather surprised art what I was told about that episode, and I can honestly say that I liked the concept. However, I certainly am interested in finding the footage of this episode. That is, if ever can find it. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Blog posts Category:Template documentation Category:Chase Category:Paw Patrol Category:Ryder Category:Stories